marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Children's Crusade Vol 1 5
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Laura Martin | Quotation = You were right, Billy. I am the Scarlet Witch...and I remember everything. | Speaker = Scarlet Witch | StoryTitle1 = The Children's Crusade - Part V | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = John Livesay | Inker1_3 = Dave Meikis | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis1 = As the battle in Latveria rages on, Iron Lad has returned to assist the Young Avengers. He gathers his teammates and tells them that he has found Wiccan and the Scarlet Witch. Speed contradicts that claim, having been searching all around the city. At the moment, Doctor Doom is attempting to kill Wiccan, believing that he had escaped, contact his allies and kidnap Wanda. Wanda explains that he didn't do any of that and she was more interested in what she believes may be her true identity. More over, she is concerned as to why he is afraid of the truth. Magneto then pounces on Doom, giving the opening for Wiccan and Wanda to escape and meet up with the Young Avengers. As their pursuers bear down on them, Iron Lad escapes with his friends into the timestream. Doom then voices his concern that as of now, Wanda could potentially alter the timestream, past or future. In transit in the timestream, Stature requests Iron Lad to bring them back to the day when Jack of Hearts exploded so that they can undo all the mistakes. Patriot says that even if she saves her father, then she'll only create a paradox or divergent timeline where there's two of her. Iron Lad assures them that they won't be changing the past, for he has developed paradox inhibiting technology. They arrive at Avengers Mansion, in the past. While they help Wanda look around in an effort to regain her memory, Iron Lad, Vision and Stature talk. Iron Lad informs Vision that his other iteration is still married to the Scarlet Witch. Stature then becomes distracted by the sight of her father, Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man. Despite Iron Lad's assurances that he can't see them, he is proven wrong, as Stature runs up to her father. Unfortuantely, undead Jack of Hearts has arrived. As the Young Avengers hurry Ant-Man away, Jack tries pleading with Wanda to not make him do this. The Young Avengers then return to the present with Wanda and Ant-Man before Jack exploded. Iron Lad is more confused as to how they returned when his power levels haven't recharged. The answer is Wanda, who now remembers who she is. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * / Hybrid * / Hybrid Locations: * ** *** * ** , *** **** * Items: * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE SCARLET WITCH WAR IS ON! Latveria becomes a battle-ground as Magneto battles Doctor Doom -- and the Young Avengers take on the Avengers -- to determine the ultimate fate of the Scarlet Witch. But the mysterious reappearance of the time-traveling Iron Lad unleashes Wanda’s reality-altering powers upon the timestream itself, changing the game, and the Marvel Universe, forever. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}